Two Sides
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: "You're joking! Powers don't exit its only in movies and comics. Don't play with me you demon" "Demon! I don't know what prank this is but I don't want to take chances with a small bald maroon looking creature that could mess up my whole life" Her hand locked onto his "Good or Evil my dear. Good or Evil?" Good or Evil?


**Two Sides **

"_**One choice can change everything, one choice can transform you, and one choice can destroy you" Kami Albarn**_

Evil or Good, mean or nice, devil or angle, superhero or villain. Each side needs someone who will you choose? Maybe you were once good than turned evil because you couldn't bare the pain. Or you were evil and you found love and they change you. This story is about a young girl that lost everything and got one wish a wish that will change everything.

She walked down the hallways her gripped tighten on her books as people stared at her. The whispers and laughter filled her ears as she walked down the endless hallway. Her ash blonde hair was in two pigtails that sway from left and right. The rain patter against the window, and thunder boom across the sky. Her olive green eyes stared at the brown dirty tile as she bit her lit nervously. _Don't notice me…don't notice me…please don't notice me. _Her mind was begging pleading them not to notice her not to spat insults from left and right. She open the door to her classroom and quickly darted to the back of the class in the right corner. The bell rang and everyone cluttered in darting toward their seats laughing along the way.

"Ma'am! Calm down you're losing so much blood." A nurse shouted

"No! I need to speak to my baby! I need to tell her I love her" A thirty three year old women screamed.

Her olive green eyes glared at the nurse her dirty blonde hair swaying with her thrashing against the nurses.

"You're going to die if you keep acting this way!" another nurse yelled

"I need to tell my baby girl that…that we're sorry for leaving" the women cried

"Who is she ma'am we'll find her"

"Maka Albarn, tell her not to…" the women's eyes closed and her body hit the bed lifeless.

"What about the man?" The doctor question

"He died instantly, around the time they got here" the nurse answered

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked the purple hair nursed

"Contacting Maka Albarn"

Her books scattered across the hallway, people feet stomped on the hard cover and spat all over the book. She sat motionless on the cool tile as she saw her books getting ripped apart, her tears silently rolled down her pale cheeks. She didn't make a sound she didn't move and the bell ring…fourth hour. Everyone raced toward their next class, the footsteps echoed down the hallways. Maka stared at the ripped pages, thunder flash across the sky as Maka stood up her army shoes hitting the tile slowly and quietly. Her tears were left behind as she slowly picked up her ripped things, the silence was soothing her. Her phone rang from her back pocket from her skinny jeans and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Maka Albarn?" A mature voice asked from the other line.

"Yes this is. Who is this?" Maka asked

"We are afraid to tell you this…you're parents Kami and Spirit Albarn died in a car accident at eleven thirty. We are terribly sorry for your loss Ms. Albarn"

Maka arms felt numb and everything dropped to the floor, her phone slide across the hall, her ripped books and papers scattered around her. She back away slowly as more tears fell down, pitter patter, another step back and another thunder bolt flash in the sky.

"Ms. Albarn? Kami Albarn told me her last words. They're sorry for leaving Maka Albarn."

The phone line went dead, and Maka quickly covered her mouth with her right hand to muffle a sob.

"This gotta be a prank! Alright whoever is out there ha, ha, ha you got me! Now come out" Maka screamed

Silence. She shook her head and took another step back, the silent hallway looked black consuming Maka almost making her glow in the darkness. She felt numb, she felt nothing… her final step took her outside of the school. Each step her pace quicken, the wind slammed against her body and the rain splashed on her. _Take me away! Take me with you mommy…daddy._ She ran inside her house and stand in the middle of the door way. Waiting…waiting she was waiting for her mother to come in and scold her for leaving school early and her dad laughing beside her. Silence, no laughter, no smiles, no smell of fresh made food, and no smiles. She dropped to her knees and her long right leg kicked the door shut.

"No. No. No! You can't leave me here all alone! Come back…come back" Maka sobbed

Her thoughts were cluttered, her soaking wet hair dripped onto the brown carpet. She scooted up against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her slender arms around her knees.

"You promised me… you promise to never go" Maka whispered

Her eyes fluttered closed as her mother's soothing voice filled her ears.

_She was in a dark room at night, facing a blackened brick wall in front of her in a narrow pathway._

"_Would you want power?" a deep voiced echoed from below "Power so unimaginable that people tremble in your presence," the evil Demon's tumbling voice cooed, calling her attention. It sat on chair a table beside him, legs crossed and hands against the edge on the side of a table and stared down at her a smirk on its red face. "I can give you power."_

"_You're joking! Powers don't exit its only in movies and comics. Don't play with me you demon" Maka spat "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Am I? Oh dear, I am not joking I heard you're cry for help and I decide to answer that call. Powers do exit my dear, they are far from fake just take this chance and you can change the world with on flick of your hand" the demon stated "I am just a mere business man that answered a call my dear, call me demon"_

"_Demon! I don't know what prank this is but I don't want to take chances with a small bald maroon looking creature that could mess up my whole life" Maka growled_

"_Mess up your life? Oh dear, it's already mess up isn't it? You're parents died two hours ago and you get bullied at school. One more thing that can mess up your perfect little life wouldn't hurt will it?" Demon laughed_

_Maka took a step back and glared at Demon "Are you calling my life pathetic? Are you trying to say my life isn't worth wanting?" _

"_Oh no dear you said it yourself I was just thinking it. Maka dear, if you have this power you will not be defeated you will not lose anything precious in your life ever again." Demon deadpanned _

"_I won't lose anyone precious or anything precious if I have this power?" Maka asked unsure "I will be able to protect anything close to me?"_

"_Yes dear. To make the contract sealed take my hand." Demon stated and hold out his small hand that had long black finger nails. "You'll be invincible no one will ever harm anything close to you ever again." _

_Her hand reached half way, her eyes narrow at the demon. "Demon if I take your hand will you be gone in the morning?" _

"_I will stay as long as you choose which side you are on dear." Demon said _

_Her hand locked onto his "Good or Evil my dear. Good or Evil?" _

If you had a chance to hold such power which will you use it for Good or Evil? Good or Evil? That's the real question. Ask yourself Good or Evil? Mean or Nice? Demon or Angle? Superhero or Villain? Choose wisely.

"_**Kindness isn't a weakness. It makes you stronger than anyone…if you break and that kindness is destroy and you harm others than you are no longer strong. You are weak, weak for letting everyone to get to you. Don't be weak, be strong." Spirit Albarn**_

**Two Sides **


End file.
